


Changed

by Bmarvels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Erza loses the love of her life after high school but not a day goes by where she doesn't remember his face. Now that she's finally figuring out her new life, she's finding a pattern of girls going through the same terrible nightmare she did after finishing school. Will she be able to find the culprit responsible for these attacks? What will become of her long lost love?
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 2





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark0angel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/gifts).



Nights like this were always the hardest for Erza. It was the one time she would wish to be able to stop time. Staring up at the starry night, the moon was full and bright, and the one person in the world she loved sharing this moment with, the one who had her heart. Jellal. After they had finally started dating, everything felt right as if they were put on this earth solely for each other. Erza looks at the man lying next to her with his arms crossed behind his head as they lie on the hood of his car. Nights like this used to be her favorite, but like all good things...it must come to an end.

“Have you thought about where you want to go to college after we graduate?” Erza finally asked, breaking the serene silence. Jellal’s gaze remained on the twinkling lights above them.

“No,” he said softly, “I don’t think I want to go.”

“What?” Erza sat up, surprised at his answer and looked down at his face. His eyes finally met hers, but they held no guilt or conviction in them from his answer. He just shrugged then sat up with her.

“Everyone here plans on doing the same thing, either stay here or the furthest they plan on going is maybe Crocus. There’s so much more out there and I want to see it. Don’t you?” His voice was soft and he made it sound exciting, tempting, but Erza thought about her friends she’s made here, her family. As much fun as it would be, she didn’t want to leave them all behind, never knowing when she would be able to see them again.

“But what about our friends? This is our home. Do you really want to leave everything you love behind?” Erza asked with worry etched in her brow. 

With a sigh, Jellal hung his head before turning his gaze to her with sad eyes. He looked at her with a heavy heart. How could he tell her that she was his home? That the only thing keeping him here now was her? That  _ she  _ was the only one he loved… He couldn’t voice it, though, seeing the desperation in her eyes for his answer. He knew she wouldn’t leave, but he couldn’t stay. Even just moving here for high school, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to leave again. He didn’t think he would have even made it fully through high school before having to move again, but this time he fought himself to stay. To stay for her, with her.  _ But she could never know _ , he had sworn to himself. Instead, he opted for silence. She deserved more than the lies he could make up but she would be in danger knowing the truth.

“Jellal…” her voice breaks, urging him to say something, anything.

“Erza…” he starts, trying to best determine his next words carefully, “I can’t stay here. It was always my plan to leave after high school. I need to go.” Jellal closes his eyes, seeing hers starting to tear up. He couldn’t tell her, couldn’t ask her to go with him. That would be selfish of him and he couldn’t risk her life, her safety simply because he hadn’t planned or expected to fall in love with someone, with her. “I’m sorry.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he opens his eyes again to see a single tear roll down her cheek as she turns away from him to wipe the tear free from her face then takes a deep breath before facing him again.

“I understand,” she lies with a sad smile, trying to be supportive but her insides scream at her in protest. But she knew him better than anyone. If he had his mind made up, there was no way of changing it. Not even she had been an exception to that rule, and it seemed like maybe she never would be. Her heart was breaking, a tightness settling in her chest, squeezing her lungs, but she knew she couldn’t make him stay if that’s not what he wanted, no matter how much she wanted it, wanted him. “Whatever you choose to do, you’ll be great. You always are. I hope you find whatever you’re looking for.”

Jellal couldn’t face her anymore. Despite her attempt to seem fine, to seem understanding and supportive, he could feel her heart breaking just like his own. But there was nothing else he could do. He turns his gaze back to the stars as they fall back into a strained silence. There was nothing more either one of them could say to better their situation. Neither would forget this night. Staring up at the stars on a full moon’s night would never be the same. Instead of bringing the peace they once felt, it would now only bring a heavy heart filled with sorrow and regret.

—-

Screams fill her lungs as she wakes herself from a nightmare. Sweat soaked sheets tangled around her and tears streaming down her face. Gasping for breath between sobs, Erza looks around her to see the familiar apartment but now littered with fluff from her shredded pillow. She calms her breaths and untangles herself from the soaked sheets to head towards the shower in hopes of cooling herself off and washing away that repetitive nightmare. Turning the water on and letting the water stream from the showerhead, Erza lets the water heat up and peels off her sticky clothes off. Three rugged, ugly pink lines streaked across her abdomen catch her eye in the mirror’s reflection as she drops her shirt to the floor. She grimaces at the grotesque reminder that fuels her nightmares every night and turns away from her reflection to step under the hot running water. Closing her eyes as she buries her face beneath the stream, feeling the steam wrap its tendrils around her and fill the air, a flash of blue hair and dark blue eyes stare back at her in her mind’s eye. She gasps and opens her eyes, shaking her head to be rid of that memory, too. It was too painful. Everything was too painful anymore.

After her skin was red and scrubbed raw trying to scrape away every last trace of the haunting nightmares of that night, she leaves the shower and gets dressed. One glance at the clock told her it was still too early to go to work, so she thought a walk would do her some good. A little bit of fresh air with the crisp and chilly morning air ought to shake out the last of the lingering despair. With the stars glittered across the sky and the moon still shining bright to light the path, Erza walks her usual route from her apartment and to the closest park.

_ Tomorrow’s a full moon, _ she notes solemnly to herself, looking at the near perfect circle hanging a bit lower in the sky. It’s beauty once filled her with such peace and wonder, but now a pang of sorrow stings at her heart. Even after all these years, the memory of their last night together under the stars still plagues her.

She shakes her head and pushes out the breath she had been holding, the warm air foggy once it hits the contrasting cool air that nips at her nose. She picks up the pace of her walk, trying to not turn it into a jog and needing another shower before her shift despite her muscles aching for a good stretch. When was the last time she allowed herself a good run? The gym wasn’t enough, no matter how many times she pushed herself. It wasn’t the cry her pleading muscles desired.

_ “You know, you can’t ignore this part of you forever.” Makarov told her one evening during her shift. _

_ “I’m not ignoring it. As long as I go once a month, I’m fine. I shouldn’t have to do more than that,” she responded a bit defensively as she tried to distract herself by cleaning the countertop. _

_ “Erza, you’re only hurting yourself! That’s like eating or drinking the bare minimum to stay alive. How are you going to truly help these girls if you can’t even be a good example for them? This is a crucial part of learning how to cope, how to  _ **_live,_ ** _ not how to ignore it the best you can to be someone you no longer are.” _

_ “This isn’t who I am!” she hissed under her breath. “I never wanted this! I didn’t choose this part of me. And when I find the prick who thinks it’s fun to destroy innocent girls’ lives, making them endure this excruciating pain of becoming someone they never dreamed of being, I will make him  _ **_pay._ ** _ He will suffer  _ **_worse_ ** _ than what he’s made others take on.” _

_ The old man’s face had dropped into a sad, almost a piteous expression. “And how will you do that when you are slowly letting yourself die?” _

Erza didn’t want to listen to his words that night, but she knew he was right. He always was. She looks at her phone for the time, seeing she still has a few hours before she needed to open the shop. A deep breath...and then she’s off. She jogs to the furthest part of the park where the trees become more dense. It was the perfect cover for her. Past the treeline and into the thick of it, Erza continued jogging until she knew she was safe from being seen. The night sky acting as a second cover was a big help, too. She finds a small huddle of trees perfect to hide her clothes in, so she quickly uses them as her cover and undresses. The cool air pricks at her bare, exposed skin. Small wisps of steam coming off her heated body, contrasting the cold temperature surrounding her. More steam rolls off her as her breathing picks up, deeper breaths as she concentrates. Feeling the earthy ground beneath her feet and between her toes, hearing the small skitters of frantic critters and the rustling of leaves, until it all faded into a soft hum in the background. Her body begins to shift uncomfortably but she’s learned to flow with it instead of trying to fight against it. In the beginning, it was excruciating. But with time and more shifts, it became bearable, easier, until it became nearly a blink of an eye. 

She was on all fours and fur covered her body warmly to protect against the chilly air. Her senses were sharper, more sensitive, but most of all, her body ached to be stretched. Erza stretches out her front paws and pushes against the soft dirt, lengthening her body in a nice stretch then shakes out her fur making sure everything was as it should be. 

One quick glance around her. All was clear and she was off! Sprinting past the tall trees, hearing the crunch of dead leaves beneath her paws, and feeling the pleasurable burn of her muscles working in overtime like they’ve craved for so long, she felt free. The thrill of the run, the burn in her muscles, no longer feeling trapped in her own skin. The wolf within her insisting she was meant to feel like this, wild and free. She always felt the urge to give in, but how could she be meant to be a monster? Meant to go through such tragedy, pain, and torture? No. She refused to believe this is who she is, but she no longer was trying to ignore this new piece of her either. One more quick lap through the trees and she was heading back to her clothes.

\---

Showered and changed again for the morning, Erza makes it to the coffee shop she works at to start the opening process. Her spirits were a little higher than they were when she first woke up. The sprint in the park did a lot of good not only for her body, but her mind as well much to her surprise. Pulling her hair back in a high ponytail, she gets to work on her usual duties to get the store ready for the day and first round of customers. Falling into her usual rhythm, she finds herself smiling with a soft tune humming past her lips to keep the momentum going. Everything was set out, turned on, and cleaned perfectly to her liking. Nothing was out of place.

_ And still 15 minutes until our doors open. _ She thinks to herself proudly. The hustle and bustle of the rush of customers was one of her favorite parts of the job. It keeps her mind too busy to think of anything else. The lock on the door rattles and the door is pushed open as her boss walks in to start his part of the day.

“Mornin’ Erza. Ready for another day?” the old man greets her.

“Good morning, sir. Everything is set and ready to go!” she proudly replies. He smiles at her as he walks by, disappearing into the office. Then he pokes his head back out. “Oh, Erza. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. It’s about our next move. We have a new plan that might help us better but we can talk about it later if you’d prefer.”

Erza nods and takes a moment to consider. Taking a glance at the clock with only 10 minutes left until they open, she turns back to her boss. “How about after my shift? The store will be opening any minute and you know how the first wave is.”

“No worries, child. It isn’t pressing. I just thought I would keep you updated seeing how hard you’ve been working for this.” He gives her one more smile before disappearing back into his office.

\---

The day continues on smoothly as Erza falls into her normal routine with each new customer lined up at the counter. Her smile never wavered as she takes each order with grace. A couple of the other girls show up for their shifts and help Erza wrangle the crowds and overflowing orders. The time for her break came much quicker than she realized but she was glad for the small breather. Getting her lunch from the back office, she chooses to sit out front to still help keep an eye on things in case she was needed. She takes a bite of her sandwich and leans back in her chair, relaxed. A small smile creeps on her lips as she watches the small cafe bustling with activity in a steady flow of movement. A streak of blue in her peripheral vision catches her attention as she turns to look out the window next to her. She doesn’t see a face but a head of blue hair that seems all too familiar disappear around the corner and then the chime of the cafe door opening rings. Peering around the crowds, she tries to see the face- not sure if she’s hoping or dreading to see a familiar face attached to the blue hair barely visible above the crowd weaving its way through until it disappears somewhere down the hallway that leads to the offices and bathrooms. Erza’s leg bounces restlessly as she determines whether to stay put or casually investigate. Curiosity gnawing at the front of her brain and her heart beating anxiously wins her over. She packs up the rest of her lunch and snakes her way through the thickening lunch rush. In the clearing of the hallway, she hears voices coming from one of the offices. Quietly, she makes her way down and gently puts her ear to her boss’s door, hearing the old man speak openly about one of the cases the two of them have been working on with a few select others. Then, the other voice finally speaks again and her blood turns to ice.

“I’m happy to help,” Jellal says to the old man. Erza backs away from the door, turning the voices into mere muffles again, unable to listen to anymore.

_ Jellal?! Here??  _ Her mind spins with one question after another. Confusion clouding her thoughts as they fade into the back of her mind leaving her with only the sound of her pounding heart. Her back finds the opposing wall to rest against. She doesn’t realize she’s slide down to sit on the ground until the door across the hall opens and she’s looking up at her rather short boss who she typically towers over.

“Erza?” Makarov looks down at her in surprise. “Is everything alright? Why are you on the floor?”

The redhead scrambles to her feet, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes blinking furiously to focus and formulate her words. “Is that- is he-” her words fail her. Makarov sighs and motions for her to follow him into the office. With a slight pause, she takes a deep breath and finally walks in. Heart pounding, she hears the door latch behind her and she sees the back of that same head of blue hair sitting in the chair facing her boss’s desk. Her feet stop moving and Makarov walks around her to stand next to the occupied chair. The man stands up from the chair and turns around. Those familiar stormy blue eyes pierce hers and all breath leaves her lungs.

“Hey, Erza. It’s been a while.” He smiles at her, that same small smile she used to miss and make her weak in the knees. Then, there was growling. Was he growling at her? No. That was coming from her. Jellal puts his hands up in front of her. She can see his mouth moving and Makarov’s but she can’t hear what they’re saying. She feels something prick at her lips and her vision sharpens. Was she changing? Right there?  _ It’s because of him. I can feel it.  _

“Erza!” Makarov’s voice cuts through her. Her eyes snap over to him. She could feel her mind turn feral but the longer she focused on the short old man, a sense of peace washes over her. Her vision begins to clear up, the pressure behind her teeth fades, and her heart slows. Once he sees her return back to a calmer state of mind, he lowers his hands and takes a deep breath, changing a quick glance at Jellal before refocusing on Erza. “There’s a lot we need to fill you in on, dear.”


End file.
